Wiki Extensions
Wiki Extensions are a feature from Wikia that allows greater customization of the Wiki through various functions. Each feature is optional, and can be found at . This page can only be correctly viewed on the wiki if the editor has administrator or bureaucrat rights. Each wiki has different extensions enabled. For example, this wiki has Blogs, Article Comments, Require all contributors to log in, and Achievements enabled. Released features These features are no longer in testing and are considered to be bug free to use. Polls Polls allow users to use a tag in order to add a poll to any page on the wiki. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Blogs Blogs allow users to create their own blog posts. These are linked from their profile page. This feature will automatically add Category:Blog posts to the wiki. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Article Comments This feature allows the editors to write comments on the bottom of the article pages. Note that this feature will replace talk pages in the main namespace on the wiki. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Category Exhibition This feature shows all the pages in a category as images that can be sorted by name, recent usage, or popularity. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Message Wall This feature replaces user talk pages and overhauls the notification system for user talk. It allows threaded conversation. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Require all contributors to log in This feature forces all contributors to log in in order to edit. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Lab features These features are still in the labs, which means that they might not be too stable. These still have bugs to work out. New Image Galleries This feature is a new revamp to the existing image gallery system. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Chat This feature adds a Chat system to the Wiki. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Removed from list The following Wiki Extensions have been removed from the list. Achievements This feature adds achievements and a badge earning system to the wiki. MediaWiki pages for badges can be found on the relevant badge page and a list for generic information can be found here. Curated Content This feature allows you to customize what content shows up when using the mobile browser. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Hero Image This feature allows you to make your wiki more attractive by uploading an image to represent it on its home page. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Forum This feature adds the new Wikia forum, which allows the creation of threads and a kudos system. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Maps This feature allows Maps to be created of a fictonal world. Map pins can be added, edited and customized by the community. They can be added to any article. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. The New VisualEditor This feature adds the new version of the VisualEditor. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Top 10 Lists This feature adds the ability to create votable Top 10 lists to the wiki. A list of MediaWiki pages for this extension can be found here. Behind the Scenes There also other types of extensions that do more "behind the scenes" work. These can be found on page. Some of these are instantly added, such as MultiUpload, which allows multiple files to be uploaded at once, whereas others, such as DynamicPageList have to be requested to be added. These behind the scenes are grouped into five categories, which are as follows: *'Special pages', which are the basis for how the wiki works. These include Create Page, which allows users to create pages, "Editcount", which displays the edit count of a user, and "Userlogin", which allows users to log in. For the most part, these extensions cannot be removed. Some, such as "Forums" and "User Wall" can be enabled and disabled. *'Parser hooks' help to format searching and displaying results. These include DynamicPageList, or DPL for short, which displays a list of pages based on criteria decide on by the editor, the Math extension, which allows the formatting of math formulas, and the Cite extension, which allows easier citation formatting. For the most part, these come pre-installed on new wikis, though some, such as DynamicPageList, must be requested to be installed. *'Media handlers' help to deal with new formats of media, such as OggHandler, which handles Ogg Theora and Vorbis files on the wiki. These come pre-installed on the wiki. *'Spam prevention' helps to deal with deterring spam wherever possible. Some of thee include AntiBot, which provides spambot checks, and ConfirmEdit, which provides CAPTCHA techniques. These come pre-installed on the wiki. *'Other' contains all other uncategorized extensions. These include "SkinChooser" which allows the Wiki skins to be changed, "SpecialPromote", which enables the page, and VideoHandlers which allows handling of video types. For the most part, these come pre-installed on the wiki. de:Wiki-Erweiterungenes:Extensiones Wikifr:Extensions Wikiit:Estensioni Wikija:ウィキの拡張nl:wiki Extensionsno:Wiki Extensionspl:Wiki Extensionspt:Extensões Wikiru:Wiki Расширенияzh:维基扩展 Category:Content